Secret Life: Special Victims
by r2roswell
Summary: Ricky Underwood has always had a dark past due to his father. What happens when the demon is unleashed and brings pain to Ricky's life once again?
1. Dedication

**Dedication:**

This fanfic, "The Secret Life of the American Teenager: Special Victims" is dedicated to my great friends at the Secret Life board at FanForum.

This fic started off as a discussion topic about how Ricky would tell John about the sexual abuse he suffered through at the hands of Bob Underwood (Ricky's father/John's grandfather) or if he would ever tell him. The story kind of took on a life of its own once the idea got started in my head


	2. Crime Scene

**1.) Crime Scene**

"What have we got" Detective Elliot Stabler asked as he and his partner Olivia Benson arrived on scene. The crime scene was located alongside the Hudson River under a nearby bridge. An hour earlier a couple of teenagers who had gone to do some fishing came across a neatly wrapped present. Curious the boys opened it and immediately called the police.

Dr. Warner was leaning over a body. "A little boy roughly around the age of five. Rigor mortis has set in so I would say the boy has been dead for at least seventy two hours. Penetration occured," she told the detectives.

"By a penis?" asked Benson.

"Looks like it," replied Warner. "I found hair fibers. Once I get them to the lab I'll run it and see what we can find." Warner reached down for a piece of evidence she had all ready found and tagged. "This was with the boy when the kids found him." She handed it to Stabler.

He read it, "J.J. Age 5."

"Could they be initials" asked Benson.

"Probably," replied Stabler, "But whose are they: the kids' or the one who murdered him?"

~*~*~*~

At the precinct the SVU detectives were circling their heads. Benson and Stabler were in Captain Cragen's office.

"Where are we with those initials," Cragen asked.

"Nothing has come up so far," replied Stabler. "We've got guys out asking if they recognized the kid hoping that would give us a lead but we're reaching dead ends.

"All right," replied Cragen, "I want you to get me a global search of kids gone missing within the past year. Narrow it down to kids at the age of five, Caucasian, and with the initials of J.J."

"I'm on it," Benson said leaving the office.

Just as Detective Benson left Cragen's office, Detective Munch came in.

"What have you got for me Munch," Cragen asked.

"Nothing good I'm afraid. Another body has been found that matches our first stiff. The same note was found with the kid too: the initials J.J. Age 5 and another penetration."

"Cap," said Stabler, "We just might be looking at a serial rapist on our hands."

Cragen stepped out of his office and towards the bullpen, "Get me some results people. I don't want more bodies turning up."


	3. Grief & Discovery

**2.) Grief & Discovery**

At age twenty, Amy Underwood sat against the window of her family housing complex. A kid's playground could be seen from the window. It was this playground which her son had been kidnapped from a year ago. No leads had been discovered and a body had not been found. Tears began streaming down her face.

Ricky came through the door and saw his wife across the hallway sitting at the window where she had sat at since John's disappearance. He sighed. She had been this way for a year. He had suggested counseling but Amy refused. He suggested they talk to either her parents or his foster parents but Amy refused. He hated seeing her in such a state of despair. This was not the Amy he had fallen for when he was fifteen. Sure people could change, he himself was living proof of that. When he had gotten past his issues of needing sex all the time as a coping mechanism at age seventeen, he had asked Amy to marry her two years later. Surprisingly she said yes. But this was not the life he wanted. Just when things would go right in his life something came along to screw things up. Ricky shook his head as he continued to stare at Amy. Maybe his destiny was to live in pain despite the good that could come of it.

Ricky put his backpack down and walked over to Amy. He helped her and moved her to the couch.

"He's not coming back Amy."

She shook her head, "You don't know that."

"Amy it's been a year."

Amy looked Ricky in the eyes, "I'm not giving up on him."

"Maybe not but you're not doing anything either. All you do is sit around waiting for him to be in that park. He's gone Amy. Maybe we should just accept that."

Amy stood up now fully enraged, "No! He's not dead Ricky."

"I didn't say he was. I just said that he's gone."

"I know what you meant."

Ricky sighed. "Amy statistics show that when a kid goes missing, if he isn't found within twenty four hours he's either out of reach or dead. No kidnap victim is alive to last a year."

"Maybe not all the time but John's different."

Ricky stood up, took a step and placed a hand on Amy's arm, "Amy…"

She backed away. "No!" She wiped away some tears, "You wanna know why I say John is different: because he's a lot like you. He's a fighter. I mean look at you Ricky. With everything Bob put you through sure you came away damaged but you made it and turned your life around."

"That's because I met you."

"Even before me you were a fighter. I have to believe that John is too despite how young he is. I'm gonna find him Ricky. If I have to leave school and travel the country searching for him then that's what I'll do."

Before Ricky could respond the phone rang. He placed one finger up to signal Amy to hang on a second. He then reached for the phone on the end table.

"Hello," said Ricky.

"Hey Ricky, its Ashley: You might want to turn on the news right now."

Ricky reached for the remote that was also on the end table and turned on the TV. Amy turned to face the screen. Two mug shots of two little boys ran on the screen as well as the message that had been found on both bodies.

The news reporter could be heard, "If you have any information on these two boys you are asked to call the Special Victims Unit in New York City at 315-555-4010."

Amy placed a hand on her mouth. Any one of those boys could be John. They looked so familiar. When she turned around she was surprised to see Ricky had some bags all ready in hand. She couldn't help but smile.

"What," he said, "You didn't think I would actually call them did you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"I know you Amy. Ever since John was born you don't sit by and passively watch. I did have to make one call though to Adrian's mom. Our tickets are on hold at the airport."

Amy quickly grabbed her keys and cell phone with charger from the kitchen table and then she and Ricky were on their long way to New York.


	4. The Investigation

**3.) The Investigation**

When Amy and Ricky arrived at the SVU precinct, they were surprised to see over a dozen parents in the bullpen.

"We've interviewed them all Cap," said Stabler, "None of the DNA matches any of our victims or the hair fibers."

Cragen just nodded not knowing what to say. Kidnap victims were sometimes the hardest. Statistics showed that of the 876,213 missing reports files of those 973,570 of them were younger than eighteen.

Amy looked around the precinct and went to the nearest person, "Excuse me I'm looking for information about my son."

"What's your son's name," Detective Benson asked.

"John. John Juergens."

Olivia quickly put together the first letters of the name. J.J. She gestured toward Amy. "I'm detective Olivia Benson."

"Amy Underwood…er…Juergens, this is my husband Ricky."

Olivia just nodded to Ricky, "Please come with me."

Amy looked over at Ricky and he followed. The three of them went into one of the interrogation rooms.

"So how long as your son been missing?"

"13 months and 3 weeks," Amy replied.

"When did you realize he was missing?"

"The day before his birthday on March 22nd. Um, we live at a family housing complex at CU. There's a park in the back where you can see our apartment window. I was making dinner and Ricky was studying in the living room. We must have turned away for two seconds and he was gone."

"By chance do you happen to have a picture of John?"

Ricky reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a recent family photo. He handed it to Benson.

"This was taken earlier that same day."

Olivia studied the photo carefully. John looked exactly like the two victims.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to take John or harm him in any way?"

Amy shook her head indicating no. Olivia looked at Ricky and could see some kind of pain in his eyes.

Ricky cleared his throat and replied, "No."

"Okay then. This next part may difficult to hear but we've been telling all the parents that have come in just so they're informed and so they're not surprised by what we ask next of you."

"Okay," replied Amy.

"The boys we found were both sexually assaulted." Olivia looked up in time to see Ricky cringe away for just a second. "Hair fibers were found at the crime scene and we'd like to ask for your permission to do a DNA test. All it would entail is a swab from the inside of your cheek."

"Sure," Amy said, "What are the odds the kidnapper could be someone we know."

"Right," Ricky said not sounding all that reassuring. In his mind he had all ready pieced together this case. Ricky looked at Benson, "Go ahead and take my DNA," Ricky told her all ready having a feeling in his gut that he would be connected.

"Okay," replied Benson, "I'll get our doctor."

Olivia stepped out of the room where Cragen, Stabler, Cabbot and Wong were watching.

"So what do you think," Benson asked.

"The kid knows something like he's covering for someone," Stabler said studying Ricky.

"It doesn't strike me as covering," said Dr. Wong, the unit's on-call psychologist. "I think he's afraid of something."

"Of what?" Stabler asked.

Wong turned to Benson, "Did you notice Ricky cringe when you said the words sexual assault?"

"Yeah I did, think that could mean something?"

"I think it could mean a lot. Victims who undergo sexual abuse usually tense up or try to detach themselves from anything related to that abuse. Or they go in an opposite direction. They have sex to justify the abuse."

"So you think Ricky Underwood was sexually abused," asked Stabler.

"It's a big possibility."

Olivia let her thoughts go as she formed them, "And if you factor that in with how similar their son is to our vics then…."

"Then the Underwood's are most likely connected to our rapist," Stabler said filling in the rest.

Cragen spoke up, "Get me their DNA stat. We've all ready had another two bodies found this week. We need to end this now. In the mean time make sure they don't leave the city."


	5. The Interrogation

**4.) The Interrogation**

Ricky Underwood paced in the hotel room.

"Would you stop," said Amy, "You're gonna make a hole in the floor."

"They're gonna find something I know it."

"No they won't, do you know how many offenders there are in this city let alone the country? It's not gonna be… him."

"You don't know that Amy! How else do you explain the murders and the sexual assult. The fact that every one of the victims look like John too- shouldn't that tell you something?"

"It's probably just coincidence."

"Damn it Amy! First you don't wanna believe John is dead and now that there might be a chance he's alive you don't want to believe he could be with Bob."

Amy stood up from the bed, "There's no possible way. The last time we checked he was in prison."

"But what if he got out? That's what he does Amy. He goes to prison, gets out and comes after me. No matter where I go, he always finds me."

Amy didn't know what to say. She knew how bad of a man Bob was. He has scared her that first time when she was pregnant with John. He was a creepy guy and she could never forgive him for what he put Ricky through. She hated to see him in this tormented state.

There was a knock at the door that made Ricky jump.

"Special Victims Unit," said Stabler, "Open up."

Amy opened the door and Detectives Stabler and Benson came in.

Stabler turned Ricky around and began cuffing him, "Ricky Underwood you're under arrest for the murders of Jason Jacobs, Jordan Jenkins, John Jones, and John Jett."

Ricky shook his head, "You've got to be kidding me."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you."

~*~*~*~

Ricky sat around in the interrogation room of the precinct. Benson and Stabler were in the room with him.

"Where's Amy," Ricky said in a frantic voice.

"She's upstairs in the lounge," Benson replied.

Ricky nodded a little reassured.

"We're not upset at you Ricky," said Benson, "We just want to get to the bottom of this."

"I understand that but like I've been saying for the past ten minutes, you've got the wrong guy."

Stabler looked hard at Ricky, "And we're telling you it was your DNA we found at the crime scene."

"I don't know how I wasn't even in New York when the murders happened."

"You were for the second two," Stabler said accusingly.

"Yeah I was but I was with my wife the whole time waiting for news on my son. We never left each other alone."

"If that's true," said Benson, "Then why is that."

Ricky couldn't help but squirm a little in his chair. "I just don't trust either of us to be alone."

"Why," Stabler asked, "Because you're afraid you'd go off to assault and murder another child?"

Ricky looked Stabler in the eye. So this was how it was gonna be: Stabler as the bad cop and Benson as the good cop.

Ricky raised his voice. "I would never hurt let alone do something to violate any kid," he said now accusing Stabler for his previous statement. "I love my son."

"I bet," replied Stabler.

Ricky so badly wanted to jump over the table and attack Stabler but he kept his cool. The last thing he needed was to get a record for assaulting an officer.

Ricky pulled out his wallet which contained a piece of paper. "These are all my different contact numbers, check them. They'll all tell you that I was in California at the time of the first two murders and they'll tell you that I'm not your guy."

Benson looked at Ricky. He had the same pain she has seen a couple days ago when he and Amy had first come asking for their help.

"Then who should we be looking for," Benson calmly asked.

Ricky got uncomfortable, moving his head up trying to prevent the tears that were starting to form. He then looked down and away from the detectives.

"My father," he told them. "Bob Underwood."

"And why do you believe he's a person of interest?" Benson asked.

"I don't believe I know," Ricky said now looking directly in her eyes. "Bob is…evil."

"Can you give us anything more than that," Benson asked.

Ricky shook his head in defeat.

"Okay," Benson said, "Hang tight. We'll get this sorted out."

Benson and Stabler left the room where Cragen, and Wong were watching from the other side.

"So what's our next move on this case," Cragen asked.

"We look into his father," replied Benson.

"You don't actually believe him do you?" Stabler said accusingly.

"Yeah I do," Benson said. "The kid may know more than he's telling but I don't think he's our rapist. He shows pain."

"Could be guilt," Stabler said trying to justify Ricky's reasons.

"No," replied Wong, "It goes deeper than that."

Cragen looked to Dr. Wong, "Do you think you can get more out of him?"

"It won't be easy but if I can get him to trust me I think he'll be able to open up."

Cragen nodded, "Get to it and you two look into his father Bob Underwood."


	6. Capture

**5.) Capture**

Wong entered the room and Ricky looked up.

"Hey Ricky, I'm doctor Wong. I'm the unit's on-call psychologist."

"Forget it," Ricky said harshly.

"Ricky the sooner we talk the sooner you can get out of here and the sooner we might get to catching the person who did this and finding your son."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Let's start with your childhood. What were your parents like?" Tears started streaming down Ricky's face. "It's okay Ricky, you're safe here."

"Nowhere is safe," he replied. "No matter where I go, he always finds me."

"Your father," Wong said in a statement rather than a question.

Ricky nodded. He didn't want to be telling a complete stranger all of this but if it was the only way for the investigation to move forward then he would do whatever it took to get his son back. "I've been in therapy for as long as I can remember. My um… my parents were both drug addicts but Bob, Bob was the worst. He would come home at night after getting high."

"He violated you didn't he?"

Ricky nodded not being able to say it himself. "It was either life or death in the Underwood household. I eventually got put into foster care and Bob went to prison for it but not long enough."

"Aside from therapy how else did you cope? Bob put you through some intense stuff for years."

"I um…I slept around a lot once I was 'old enough' to have sex. Sometimes it was for pleasure other times it was to hurt them like Bob hurt me."

"That must be a tough line to walk."

Ricky looked up at Wong. "I'm not proud of what I did all right. I hurt a lot of people, Amy included. John was unexpected. We just got caught up in the moment one night during high school. And somehow Bob caught wind of it so when he got out of prison he found me and anyone that I was connected to."

"That happens. When Bob got out of prison and found you did he ever touch you again?"

"No but he did want me to sell John. That's what Bob does: he finds any way he can hurt me and who better to use than Amy or my own son? He did get sent off to prison for drug possession but like always he found his way out. I swore to myself that I would not be like him. I didn't want John going through the same things I went through."

"That's tough cycle to break."

"It didn't come without its consequences."

"I bet. Ricky, do you have any idea where Bob could be?"

Ricky shook his head. I didn't even know he was in New York until we saw the news. You um, you might wanna try the bad neighborhoods. Odds are he has some dinky apartment nearby where he can score easily."

~*~*~*~

A few days had passed. Benson and Stabler had gone searching for Bob Underwood. They arrived at a cheap apartment complex thanks to some scumbags who had ratted Bob out. Stabler knocked on the door.

"Police, open up," he said.

The detectives listened in. "I hear movement," said Benson.

Stabler nodded, "He's on the run."

"I'll check out back," replied Benson as Stabler made his way inside.

Bob ran through some back allies tripping over things. Just as he reached a gate that he was going to jump, Detective Benson caught up to him.

"Easy there Underwood, where are you running to?"

"Just meeting some friends," he replied.

"Yeah not today you're not. Hands behind your head." Benson cuffed him and led him back toward the apartment.

Bob laughed and told the detectives, "You got nothing on me."

"Wanna bet," said Stabler holding a bag full of cocaine. "This all for you?"

Bob stayed quiet. Back up quickly arrived and one of the officers kept a hold on Bob while Benson and Stabler searched the apartment.

"Hey, that's my personal stuff. You can't go through that."

Benson showed him a folded paper, "Warrant says we can."

Benson made her way down one of the hallways and was surprised to see a child's toy. "Elliot," she called to her partner. He made his way over and then looked at Bob.

"Where's the kid," Stabler asked.

"What kid," Bob replied. "I live alone."

"Where is he?" Stabler said this time with more force.

Olivia placed a finger to her mouth, "Elliot listen." Though the sound was faint they could both here something- a quiet whimper. "Do you hear that?"

Elliot nodded, "Could be our boy." Elliot stood up. "Where's the key to this door?"

"Up my ass," Bob replied with a smile.

'Fine,' Elliot thought. He kick opened the door. There were no windows, no light so Elliot pulled out his flashlight. All that was in the room was just a small bed with linen and a few kid toys scattered. Olivia decided to look in the small closet and was surprised to see a little boy. He was in tears and had wet his pants.

"Shh," Olivia said to him, "It's okay. My name's Olivia I'm a police officer. I'm here to help you. Can you tell me your name?"

The boy stuttered a little bit until he finally got it. "John. Juergens."

Olivia smiled.

~*~*~*~*~

At the precinct Amy and Ricky were waiting around since they had gotten a call earlier from the detectives. When the detectives finally arrived back, John was holding Olivia's hand and Stabler held onto Bob.

John looked up to see his parents. A huge smile crossed his face as he let go of Olivia and started running. "Daddy, mommy!" John cried in delight.

Amy turned around and Ricky stood up to see their son running towards them. Amy knelt down to hug her son. "John. I knew you were alive I just knew it." Ricky knelt down too and embraced John and his wife. The tragedy was over at least for now.

Ricky looked up to see Bob watching them. He stood up, fully enraged. He didn't care if there were witnesses around. Ricky punched Bob so hard with his right hook that he managed to spill blood.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled. Detective Tutuola held Ricky back before he could continue beating on Bob.

"You can't kill me, kid," Bob said. "But I'd like to see you try. Man up." Ricky stood his ground. Even now after all these years Bob was still in the shadows. "You never could learn your lesson. Hopefully your son will."

"What did you do to him?" Ricky asked.

"The thing you could not do. I taught him a little lesson on how hard it is to be a man in this world."

Ricky's knees buckled beneath him and he started crying. Ricky had been John's age when Bob had started with those lessons and now he had brought those same lessons to his own son, Bob's grandson. Bob just smiled. Stabler took Bob to the precinct jail cell. Benson came over and helped Ricky up. And the two of them plus Amy and John walked to one of the interrogation rooms only so that Ricky could compose himself.


	7. John

**6.) John**

Two weeks had gone by. Bob's trial was scheduled for the two days after tomorrow. During that time they had placed John under observation in the psychiatric ward of Mercy General Hospital. Ever since saying 'hi' to his parents when he was brought back to the precinct he had not said a word.

Today Dr. Wong watched at John was in the playing room with his parents, still not speaking. Alex Cabbot, the ADA who would be prosecuting Bob Underwood, had wanted to know if John would be a reliable witness to the case. A lot of the time kids his age usually had a strong act for standing up and facing their bad guy. From her own research she had come to find that Ricky had been called as a witness against Bob but he had been a few years older. Still, Alex had hoped that John would be like his father.

Dr. Wong entered the room. Dr. Wong noticed John was playing with some superhero dolls. "Hi John," he said taking a seat at the table near John and his parents, "I'm doctor Wong, I was wondering if you and I could talk for a bit."

John didn't look up but simply nodded. Ricky and Amy stood up. Though Ricky didn't like what was going to happen next he knew from first-hand experience that it was best that John be left alone with the psychologist this way any facial expressions or spoken thoughts from him and Amy were used as dismissible in court.

"We'll be right outside in the waiting room, all right John," Ricky said to his son. He took Amy's hand and the two left the room.

Wong noticed the particular way John was playing with the dolls. Apparently John had gotten a marker to draw some scruff on the Lex Luthor doll and marks of green on the Superman doll. John forced the two dolls together and Wong understood what he was doing. He was play acting his experience.

"Who is that," Wong said pointing to the Luthor doll knowing full well who it was.

"The bad man," John said speaking for the first time in two weeks.

"And why is he hurting Superman, shouldn't Superman be able to defeat him?"

John shrugged and pointed to one of the green markings. "Meteor rock- the bad man can hurt him now."

"Is that how the bad man hurt you?"

John looked down and nodded. "He said he wanted to teach me a lesson."

"What kind of lesson?"

John stayed silent for a moment while he thought of how Bob phrased it. John raised his voice and repeated Bob's words, "How hard it is to be a man in this world!" John brought his voice down back to his softer tone. "That's what he called it. He came into my room at night."

"What would he do in your room?" This time John remained silent. "It's okay John. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

John didn't want to cry so he tried to stifle back some tears. "He would take off his pants and chonies and then took mine off. It hurt." John signed, "He said he did the same thing to daddy."

From the outside window, Ricky was doing his best to hold it together but he was on the verge of tears. Amy hugged him tightly.

"When Bob wasn't home where were you?"

"Locked in the room. He left me food."

"Okay."

"Is he going to prison?" John asked.

"He might but we need your help John, do you think you can do that?"

John took a deep breath and squared his small shoulders. "Yeah," he replied.

"John do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?"

John nodded, "The truth is a fact and a lie is made up."

Wong smiled, "Very good. John in court you're going to be asked some questions by some adults."

"Questions about the bad man?"

"Yes about the bad man. Maybe some questions about what he did to you. Do you think you can tell the truth about those things?"

John nodded, "I don't want the bad man to hurt people anymore."

Wong was impressed as he was by most kids John's age. Despite the trauma they went through they had a natural resilience when it came to good and evil. Wong felt John would be fine. Wong noticed that this time as John played with the dolls, Batman and Wonder Woman were standing in front of Superman blocking Lex Luthor. Yes John would be fine.


	8. Court: Witness 1

**7.) Court- Witness #1**

The judge, Kimberly Worthington looked over the paper work. "Bob Underwood," she said, "You are charged with four counts of negligent homicide in the second degree, four counts of sexual abuse in the first degree, one count of sexual abuse in the second degree, one count of kidnapping across state lines in the first degree, and one count of criminal possession of a controlled substance in the first degree. How do you plead?"

Bob looked at the judge, "Not guilty your honor."

"Very well. Miss Cabbot you may call your first witness."

"Thank you your honor, the prosecution calls Ricky Underwood to the stand."

Ricky squeezed Amy's hand and went to the stand.

The bailiff had Ricky place his hand on a Bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Ricky took a deep breath. "I do."

"You may have a seat."

Ricky did as he was told and then ADA Cabbot began her questioning. "Ricky how do you know the defendant?"

"He's my biological father."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid he would come into my room at night. He um, he abused me. Not just physically but sexually as well."

"And how long did this go on?"

"Several years. It started when I was five and didn't stop until I was placed in foster care when I was twelve."

"So roughly around the same age as our victims," said Cabbot.

"I guess so."

"Do you think there was a reason Bob choose these kids?"

"Objection," said Bob's attorney. "Calls for speculation."

"I'll rephrase your honor," Cabbot replied. "Did you know Bob Underwood was capable of murder?"

"Yes."

"Nothing further," Cabbot said making her way back to her desk.

Bob's attorney, a transfer district attorney from Virginia by the name of Samson Mitchell, stood up and began his questions.

"Why did you come to New York Mr. Underwood?"

"It's Juergens, I took my wife's last name."

"My apologies Mr. Juergens."

"I came because we saw the news report. Those boys looked exactly like John."

"But you had no idea that my client was involved."

"Objection," said Cabbot, "Is there a question?"

"I'm getting to it your honor," Mitchell replied a little bothered that Cabbot beat him to the punch before he could continue.

"Get there quicky," said judge Worthington.

"Yes your honor," Mitchell answered. He turned back to Ricky, "Just because you saw some boys who looked like your son- you had no idea that my client was behind it did you?"

"No but-," Ricky said just as Mitchell cut him off.

"So why did you assume my client was responsible?"

"Because I know my father."

"Are you sure about that? Could it be possible that my client turned over a new leaf?"

Ricky couldn't believe this DA. He was seriously trying to give Bob the benefit of the doubt? "You can't honestly believe that can you?" Ricky said out loud.

"Answer the question, Mr. Juergens," said judge Worthington.

Ricky took a deep breath and answered, "No it's not possible."

"You did," Mitchell shot back. Mitchell went back to the desk and pulled out a file. He handed a copy to the judge and to Cabbot. "I present document A your honor, it's a compiled list of Mr. Juergen's past discrepancies over a ten year old period."

Cabbot looked up at Mitchell a bit shocked that he would use Ricky's past as part of his defense. "Your honor, side bar?"

The judge nodded and the two attorneys walked to the bench.

"Your honor is this even relevant?" Cabbot asked.

"It is," Mitchell replied. "It goes to establishing a pattern your honor."

"Maybe so but Ricky Juergen's past shouldn't be compromised to serve the man who beat and sexually abused him."

"I would have to agree with you Cassie but let's see where this goes. Just don't fish too far Mr. Mitchell."

"No your honor." Mitchell went and stood in front of Ricky. "Mr. Juergen's you've slept with how many woman within the past ten years?"

Ricky squirmed a little. Yes Amy knew how many but it still bothered him to talk about it. After meeting Amy and more importantly a year after his son was born, he wasn't proud of his actions. When he had turned seventeen and with Ben and all other girls out of the picture Ricky swore that the only person he would ever have sex with was Amy once he asked her to marry her and not before. Taking that vow of abstinence didn't turn out to be as difficult as he thought it would be since he managed to occupy himself with other activities.

"There were twelve."

"Twelve, it's amazing you or your contacts didn't get an STD."

"Your honor!" Cabbot said from her desk.

"Of how many of your…activities were justified?"

"I didn't rape any of them if that's what you're asking. They all consented and I never forced myself on anyone."

"But you thought about it didn't you?"

"Your honor," Cabbot said tired of Mitchell's questioning. "Ricky's thoughts are not in question here."

"If it's okay," Ricky said, "I'd like to answer the question."

"Go ahead Mr. Juergens," judge Worthington.

"I may have thought about it but for the record I never acted on those thoughts. I may be a lot of things but I am not my father's son. I don't drink, I don't use drugs, and I don't sexually abuse my own kid. I have never laid a hand on him."

"Not even as punishment such as a spanking?" Mitchell asked.

"Never."

"Your honor I have nothing more for this witness."

"Very well. You may step down Mr. Juergens."


	9. Court: Witness 2

**8.) Court- Witness #2**

Samson Mitchell knew his case was dead in the water. Bob Underwood was nothing but scum. The only reason he had taken this case pro bono was because it would make good with the poor community and the low lives showing that he did care. But the fact of the matter was that deep down he didn't care at least not about Bob Underwood. The man was a low life drug user who got off by sexually abusing boys. Though he was bringing his 'A' game with what few material he had and while he was going at Cabbot's witnesses with full force, the truth of the matter was that he wanted Bob locked up. No one who sexually abused kids should run around or get any free passes; his own father being one of them.

Samson pulled out a weathered old picture from his desk. It was a picture of him at age eight with his father, Glen Mitchell. It had been taken at a county fair one summer, a few months before Glen started sexually abusing Sam. The abuse lasted until he was sixteen and by then Samson had done the whole foster care home thing and Glen had got put away but not long enough. His sentence had been reduced since they found he had prostate cancer. Now Glen was off dying somewhere, no doubt getting his fill before his death.

There was a knock at his door. Time to put his demon back in its hell hole of a box. Cabbot entered.

"What are you offering counselor?" Mitchell asked.

"A life sentence. He'll be stationed at Riker's and have to undergo sexual counseling and a drug rehab program."

"Life, I don't think so. My client deserves fifteen years at least, twenty max."

"For the crimes he committed, that seems a little light weight."

"No deal."

"Mitchell your case is as good as dead. You have no credible witnesses to vouch for him, and no substantial evidence to not prove his innocence. Why did you even take this case if you know you're going to lose it?"

"Someone has to and I doubt your big hot shot lawyers here will do it."

"Again it begs the question, why you?"

"I just think he deserves his chance despite how much of a low life he is. Look Alex, I know I'm not going to win this case but it's not about that. It's about showing the community that there are people who care."

"Is that it, or do you have a personal vendetta for this one?" Mitchell looked at Cabbot wondering where she was going with this. "I've seen your record: You've prosecuted over 20 sexual abuse cases and you've defended fifteen of which all were convicted."

"What are you getting at Alex?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious as to why you only seem to handle these types of abuse cases?"

"Well to put your mind at ease Cabbot, have you noticed my ratings lately? Each time I defend these cases my ratings go up by five percent in the poor and slum communities despite if my clients are convicted or not. I'm getting my name out there so they know they have someone to turn to."

"So that's all this is about for you, just the ratings?"

Mitchell began gathering files and put them in his brief case. "That's all. You're fishing for something that isn't there. These waters were dried up a long time ago. I'll see you in court counselor."

~*~*~*~

"Your honor," Cabbot said. "The prosecution would like to call assistant district attorney Ruben Enriquez to the stand."

Ruben stood up, walked to the bench and was sworn in.

"Mr. Enriquez how long have you known the defendant?"

"Five years."

"You've locked him up on several occasions haven't you?"

"Yes."

"On what charges?"

"Drug possession and for violating several restraining orders."

"And what can you tell us about the defendant?"

"Bob Underwood is a sadistic man pure and simple. I've read Ricky's case report so I know what he's done."

"Thank you Mr. Enriquez. Your witness."

Mitchell began his question, "What he's done, that only tells us of his prior incidents. Mr. Enriquez in your professional opinion do you believe that my client is capable of such acts again?"

"In my professional opinion," Ruben stated again for clarification, "Yes I believe so."

"And why is that?"

"My office has been tracking Bob for the past few years. I personally, consider Ricky Juergens as a friend and only want to do what's best for him. Ricky is not his father. Bob Underwood is a drug addict and he simply cannot stop having sex with minors. The fact that it went on years before Ricky had enough proves that. He's also very predictable, always showing up unexpectedly around Ricky's friends, doing whatever he can to get back at his son."

"And why would he want to do that?"

"You'd have to ask him," Ruben responded.

"Thank you Mr. Enriquez nothing further."


	10. Court: Final Witness

**9.) Court- Final Witness**

John Juergens sat on the chair. It was now his turn to be asked some questions and he felt ready.

"Hi John," Cabbot said in a soft tone, "I'm just here to ask you a few questions okay?" John nodded. "John, do you remember where you were before the bad man took you?"

John nodded. "I was at home. Mommy and Daddy let me play outside."

"What happened next?"

"Grandpa Bob came through the playground fence. He wanted me to go with him. I said no. He took me anyways."

"That must have been hard."

"I wanted to stay at home. I didn't want to go."

"In the year you spent with him did your grandpa ever hurt you?"

John nodded and then said, "Yes."

Cabbot went over to the desk where she held the Superman and Lex Luthor dolls. She then held them up. "Your honor if I may."

Judge Worthington nodded and let Cabbot proceed. "John can you show us how he hurt you?"

John took the dolls from Cabbot and reenacted the moments he went through. He had the Lex Luthor doll slap Superman across the face a few times, across Superman's rear, and then he brought Lex and Superman forcefully together- their genitals touching.

"Thank you John. You're very brave."

Mitchell went up to John next. "Hi John."

"Hi," the little boy replied.

"This won't take long okay. You spent a lot of time with your Grandpa Bob this year didn't you?" John nodded. "Was he ever nice to you?"

"Yes when he wasn't hurting me."

"What kind of nice things would he do?"

"He bought me toys and food."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"He didn't take you to daycare or school?"

"No. He said I didn't need it."

"Did he ever let you call home?"

"No, he said he was my daddy now."

"Okay. Nothing further your honor."

"We'll reconvene tomorrow at ten a.m. for closing arguments and sentencing," judge Worthington said slamming her gavel.


	11. Sentencing

**10.) Sentencing**

Samson Mitchell stood in front of the jury as he began his closing argument.

"Did Bob Underwood commit a few mistakes? Yes. Does he know that what he did was wrongful and against the law? Yes. However, should those actions that he committed be warranted to a life sentence? No. Give my client the benefit of the doubt. My client was only acting the way he knew how, the way his own father treated him. Grant him at least fifteen years minimum but not life. No one should have to undergo such circumstances. The prosecution wants my client to serve a life sentence at Riker's. You all know what they do there and not just there but at prisons across the country. Sexual abusers are often victims of gang rape themselves. Don't let this become my client's fate. If you should choose to find him guilty then at least lower the charges."

Mitchell returned to his bench and Cabbot stood up for her closing argument.

"The defense would like you to believe that none of this was at fault by the defendant- that he was simply wired wrong due to the suffering he went through by his father, Robert Underwood. Why bother giving him the benefit of the doubt? If you've heard anything in this trial it's that the cycle of abuse can be broken. Ricky Underwood Juergens suffered at max seven years of sexual abuse as well as physical abuse committed by Bob Underwood. Did Ricky act out, of course he did but he never abused or raped any of the women he had sex with. When Ricky had a child of his own he chose not to be like his father. The cycle of abuse can be broken so why should Bob Underwood get a free pass? All because he wasn't strong enough to stop, all because he didn't care about life- that isn't a reason it's an excuse. Bob Underwood is responsible for kidnapping and sexually abusing his own grandchild. Can you imagine a grandparent of your children doing that? He is also responsible for four counts of murder and drug possession. A man like Bob Underwood shouldn't be found along the streets. Find him not guilty ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Put at least one sexual offender to the place he belongs."

The judge called for a twenty minute recess as the jury made its deliberation.

~*~*~*~

One of the jurors handed judge Worthington a paper which she read and then handed it back.

"How does the jury find the defendant," she asked the juror.

"The jury finds the defendant guilty on all charges."

A sound of relief echoed in the chambers.

Judge Worthington nodded and spoke to Bob Underwood. "Bob Underwood I hereby sentence you to life in prison without parole. This court is adjourned."


	12. Welcome Home

**11.) Welcome Home**

A week later Ricky, Amy and John arrived back home in California. Though Bob had been given a life sentence they had decided to move and get a new restraining order just for precautions. They managed to find an apartment complex that was well gated and secure and was a few miles from campus.

At the Juergen's home a reunion was going on. The banner in the backyard read "Welcome Home John". John and his uncle Robbie were running around. It was a family thing but the one non-family member who did show up was Ruben Enriquez. He was talking alongside George and Ricky as they watched the boys play.

"So how's he coping to being back," George asked Ricky.

"It's hard on him," Ricky replied. "He still has nightmares about what happened. He won't talk about it- he just draws or plays with the superhero dolls."

"Is he getting any counseling," Ruben asked.

Ricky nodded, "That was the first call I made when our plane landed. Dr. Fields continues to be great. He helped me out during my situation so I figured he was the right person to help John."

"How often does he go," George asked.

"Three times a week. We're going to continue it for a while. Even though John wasn't as bad off, still it's amazing at how a year of abuse like that can change your entire life especially at such a young and innocent age."

George nodded, "If I haven't told you so all ready, you're a good father Ricky."

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around Ricky, "He's the best."

Ricky just smiled. "We understand that John has to cope his own way but when he's ready to talk we'll be there to listen."

George smiled, "We'll all be there for John, like we always have."

"So will I," Ruben responded, "John no longer has to be afraid of Bob and neither do you Ricky."

Ricky took a deep breath and just watched as John continued to play with Robbie. It would be a difficult road but they would get through it. Ricky was able to break a cycle of seven years of abuse and though what John had gone through was horrific and painful, he had no doubt in his mind that he would be okay. John was a Juergens and the Juergens could get through anything and so could an Underwood.

~*~*~*~*~

**END.**


End file.
